


dog days are over

by fredesrojo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mentions of Kara Danvers, obligatory "We Adopted A Dog" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredesrojo/pseuds/fredesrojo
Summary: Alex and Maggie tick one of those "firsts" off of their list--namely, the acquisition of a canine companion.“You know there's no way in hell we’re naming them Gertrude.”“Aw, babe, you don't like the name Gertrude?”





	dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bathtimefunduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/gifts).



The dog comes about a week and a half after they first move in together--Maggie’s lease runs out six weeks after Alex's kidnapping, and they have the discussion, and what once was just Alex's apartment becomes  _ Alex and Maggie's _ apartment. A temporary fix, given that Alex's lease is up at the end of the summer and Maggie still isn't fond of the open floor plan, but a big step nonetheless.

They're out walking through the city, hands intertwined, Alex's shoulder bumping companionably into Maggie's when they pass the adoption drive. 

Alex slides one look, eyes twinkling and mouth pulled up at the corner like she's trying to hold back a full blown grin. Maggie sighs and caves. 

“Let's go, Danvers.”

By mutual agreement, they skip the puppies, leaving the wriggling piles of fur to the children. Alex wends her way through the crowds efficiently, clearing a path with Maggie trailing along. She drags them to a stop in front of a smaller pen near the back, occupied by older, calmer dogs. 

Maggie, hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans, rocks back on her heels. “You know there's no way in hell we’re naming them Gertrude.”

“Aw, babe, you don't like the name Gertrude?” Alex smirks, crouched closer to the pen, one hand cautiously extended for the dogs to approach in their own time. “I think it's classy.”

“In eighteenth century England, maybe.” Maggie rolls her eyes, dropping to her knees to coax one of the more timid dogs forward. “Please.”

“I'll bet when we pick one, I can come up with a better name first,” Alex challenges, attention split between the lab mix snuffling her hand and the pit bull mix tentatively licking Maggie's. 

“Psh, as if.” She grins, shifting her hand gently to scratch behind the pit’s blocky ears. “There, you like that, don't you?”

“I'll have you know I named all five of the goldfish we kept when Kara and I were kids.”

“I know, Kara told me. Goldie One through Five doesn't seem like the height of pet nomenclature, Danvers.” Maggie practically melts as Alex migrates over to meet the dog in front of her, all warm smiles and gentle words and hands. “Why were you gonna pick such a gender specific name? Who says we’d be getting a girl dog?"

“Are you mocking my naming choices? Really, Mags? After Mr. Flufflesnout?” 

“He was Tia’s!”

“You told me she let you name him.” Alex smirks again, head tilted in memory. “ _ She _ told me she let you name him.”

Maggie sniffs haughtily, folding her arms across her chest as she shuffles around to get a better look at some of the dogs the next pen over. “He was a very good dog.”

“Even more so for suffering that name,” Alex agrees easily, the top half of her body bent into the pen and both arms secure around the dog. “Oh who's a good dog, you are, aren't you?” 

“Babe you're hardly even looking at the other dogs,” Maggie protests, forehead nuzzled against a Belgian sitting in the next pen. “Look at this one!”

“But I found the one I like.” Alex asserts, giggling as the pit licks at her face fondly. “Just look at this face and tell me you can say 'no’,” She props her chin above the dog’s head, pulling an impressive pout.

She has to give it to her, Maggie  _ almost _ caves.

“Who said you get to pick the dog?” Maggie rolls her eyes and then her gaze sharpens, a dangerous grin curling her lips. “There's only one way to solve this, Danvers.”

“Game of pool? Pfft, we both know I'd win,” Alex smirks, still resolutely cuddled around her new canine friend.

“Nope. We're gonna need to find a bigger place, Danvers.” Maggie snags the information sheet from both pens, offering a hand to Alex. “Dogs like these need a home with some space, and room to exercise.”

Alex stumbles over her feet for a brief instant, tripping after Maggie. “Wait, both? You wanna get both?”

“Well yeah, I refuse to be the owner of a dog named Gertrude, and the poor thing’s gonna need a buddy to stick up for it at the dog park when all the other dogs find out how lame its name is,” Maggie says calmly, flashing a cheerful smile to the adoption drive’s attendant as she hands both sheets over. “Even Bear knows there's no way I can convince you that he’s clearly the superior dog.” She shrugs, handing over her driver's license and reaching back to swipe Alex's wallet from her coat pocket for the second round of information. “So we're getting two dogs.”

“Bear. Really. That's the  _ best _ you can think of,” Alex deadpans, accepting pen and clipboard from the volunteer. When Maggie attempts to get a look at the name she's filling in, Alex quickly blocks her view with her body. “Because that's a better name than Gertrude.”

“If it's good enough for lesbian goddess Sarah Shahi, it's good enough for me,” Maggie huffs, craning up on her tiptoes to try and look over Alex's shoulder. 

Alex hunches forward, thwarting Maggie’s attempts again. “Nerd.”

“Dork.”

“You love it, though.”

“Yeah, I do.” Maggie softens, a gentle smile pulling the Dimples out in force. “Why are you so determined to hide Gertrude's name from me?” 

“Because I'm not naming him Gertrude,” Alex sniffs, poking Maggie in the stomach with the clipboard before she hands it back to the volunteer with a smile. “It's obviously not a boy dog name,  _ duh _ .”

“You didn't let me--Ugh, fine, what name is this poor dog being saddled with now?”

Alex grins slyly as the volunteer brings both dogs forward with new leashes. “Mags, I'd like you to meet Bill Nye.” She scratches behind his ears gently, letting the dog settle leaned against her knee. Bill pants cheerfully, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

“Oh my god you humongous  _ nerd _ .”

The sly grin on Alex's face changes to a full blown smirk. “What? I need a new  _ lab partner _ .”

“You're the worst.” Maggie groans, shaking her head as she glances down at Bear. “Your poor brother, buddy.” 

Alex snorts. “As if Bear is any better off.” She tilts her head, chewing the side of her lip in thought. “...You do realize Kara is gonna visit all the time now, right?”

“Aw, hell.” 

(And that is how Alex and Maggie end up with two dogs and a new house before summer’s end.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Blame [bathtimefunduck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adescendingcadence/pseuds/bathtimefunduck/) because she enabled all of this.


End file.
